The Lost Shadow
by Iced Shadow
Summary: A chosen Tayledras


Vanyel sagged in his most comfortable chair, grateful for the few minutes respite he had before he had to go before the king. He still had no idea how he was going to explain their newest trainee. She was a problem to which he had no idea of how to answer. Vanyel let out a weary sigh as he contemplated the events of the morning. If only I didn't have to deal with this now. But at least Randi seems to be doing no worse than usual. I just hope the repercussions aren't too far spread.  
  
Vanyel had been on his way back from a settling a land feud among a few of the lesser nobles when it had happened. He and Yfandes had been following the trail at a sedate pace, enjoying the beautiful fall afternoon. The sun was pleasant on their backs and the leaves on the trees lining the road were brilliant shades of red, yellow and orange. The trail they were on twisted and snaked around and as such, they couldn't see far down the road ahead of them. Vanyel was only thinking of getting back to the palace to report.  
  
:'Fandes, what do you think the chance are of getting Savil and Kellan out here to see this scenery? It is beautiful and Savil does need a break. Being a Guardian has really started to wear on her.:  
  
:I think that is a wonderful idea-:  
  
They both heard it and Vanyel wondered how they had missed it before. The deadly quiet of the forest betrayed the bandits trying to keep quiet in the bushes. Vanyel wondered idly why they had yet to attack, as he had been so obviously surrounded without his knowledge. He gathered energies to him quickly while Yfandes continued at a sedate pace, but something was wrong. The bandits continued to let them walk slowly out of the ambush. They showed no signs of attack, yet wasn't that why they had surrounded them?  
  
:Shall we attack, love? We can't let them stay here, they might attack the next traveler.:  
  
:You're right, they probably didn't attack because you are a herald and could defend yourself better than a merchant. Also, heralds never seem to carry much in the way of valuable goods or coin.:  
  
:Alright then, shall we go?:  
  
With that Vanyel and Yfandes pivoted midstep and turned towards the ambush. Vanyel flooded the area with a paralysis spell and was rewarded with a number of dull thuds as bodies hit the forest floor. But not all of the bandits had been felled with the spell. Vanyel spared a brief thought as to the reason behind that but did not let himself be distracted. Vanyel chased after the four figures now fleeing into the forest. But no, it was three figures who were fleeing and one who was being dragged along behind the three by a leash hooked around his throat. Suddenly the lead bandit (the one with the leash) turned and pulled a dagger. He put it to his captive's throat.  
  
"Take one step closer and I will cut her throat."  
  
Vanyel and Yfandes skidded to a stop while Vanyel took a closer look at the prisoner. Sure enough, she was female. Her hair had been cropped unevenly short and was sticking in all directions. She was covered in dirt and she wore only very baggy and shredded rags. In contrast, her captors were all relatively well dressed but though their clothing was of a fine quality, it was covered in food and wine stains and had a few holes poking through.  
  
"This wretch has been kind enough to set anti-magic wards on us all, so don't even think about trying to bespell us like you did to the rest of our men."  
  
Vanyel started in surprise. The young woman was a mage! And she had set anti-mage wards on them? Why did she not her power to escape them? And he saw with his oversight that she had lots of power, almost more than him. There was no way he could leave such a powerful mage in the hands of criminals.  
  
"What hold do you have over this girl, that she would so serve you?" "Wouldn't you like to know," sneered the lead bandit.  
  
Vanyel gave the girl another searching look. She would not meet his gaze, staring instead at her bare feet. He quickly probed all of the bandits minds, but saw no traces of mind magic. But when he touched the girl's mind her head whipped up and he was stunned to see ice-blue eyes widened with shock. He quickly sent a thought to the girl.  
  
:What hold do these men have over you? Why do you serve them so willingly? Whatever it is, I swear I will help you however I may.:  
  
Vanyel was unprepared for the surge of power that threaded its way back up the mindspeak link. Dazed, and glad that her gift of mindspeach was weak, Vanyel shook his head and regarded the bandits and the girl-mage with solemn silver eyes. He then scanned the minds of the bandits, he discovered that they had captured the girl's pet bird. They knew not why it was that she was so affected by the bird's capture, but quickly had used it to their advantage when she had attacked them with mage-craft. Recognizing the attack for what it was, they had threatened her bird's life if she did not serve them. They had not known that the cage that they had imprisoned the animal in was magic proof, but when that was discovered, again by threatening the poor bird, they figured they now had the means to control the mage.  
  
"Enough of this foolery," Vanyel muttered. All this over a bird? She is a powerful mage. Who knows what damage could have been caused. Vanyel reached out quickly with both his mind powers and his mage craft, simultaneously knocking the bandit leaders unconscious and erecting strong shields around the girl. The girl literally exploded with power against the shields. Vanyel blanched at the amount of power she was putting out, forcing him to put more and more energy into the shielding. Finally he grabbed the nearest ley line and started feeding it's power directly into the shielding. With one great blast of light the barrage stopped. Vanyel waited for his eyes to clear. When they did he saw the girl-mage collapsed on the ground, completely drained. Vanyel lowered the shield. From behind him came the chiming of a companion's hooves.  
  
:'Fandes, did you call for reinforcements?: Vanyel asked puzzledly.  
  
:Yes, but they shouldn't be arriving yet, the nearest Herald was still a candlemark away when I made the call.:  
  
The companion took that moment to appear. He headed straight for the girl- mage. He nudged her and then laid down next to her.  
  
Vanyel heard Yfandes gasp. :Van, that is Deonte. He has been out looking for his chosen for two months!: 


End file.
